micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/8 December 2012
09:45 @Andrew, name a tool from a toolbox 09:45 Go to MicroData! 09:45 hello. 09:45 Your mu... nvm 09:46 o_O 09:46 wrong, the correct answer was hammer 09:46 Now in dutch: http://www.mahuset.com 09:46 MicroData? 09:46 Independence for the Isle of Mann from the British Crown? 09:46 YAY! 09:46 Hello. 09:46 Hi 09:46 Independence for the Isle of Mann from the British Crown! 09:46 @TheLordofMann 09:46 I support you Lord of Mann! 09:46 Lurky Loo! 09:47 I hate the UK 09:47 hi Luxor 09:47 PHPbank doesn't work 09:47 :( 09:47 Luxor, Does delta have it's own e-bank? 09:48 I love pie 09:48 xD 09:48 Agrikesh has no centralized currency 09:48 Luxor? 09:49 I hate ads on youtube 09:49 Me too and the new layout 09:49 Get AdBlock. 09:49 Finally. 09:49 I did 09:49 it didn't work 09:50 Anti-Smallian, could you give more info about the forces? 09:50 @AntiSmallian, who precicely are you?? 09:50 My friend told me to make a micronation 09:51 Anonymous. 09:51 :) 09:51 The leader of the Volunteer Anti-Smallian Forces is anonymous 09:51 Yay 09:51 A hacker's group 09:51 xD 09:51 The Isle of Man is awesome! 09:51 No, anonymous like they aren't giving their idenity 09:51 Agreed. 09:51 I agree with the Lord of Mann 09:52 I know what anonymous means.. 09:52 Ah 09:52 He doesn't. 09:52 What's Smallia? 09:52 A place 09:52 I am a politican in Agrikesh, a confederation trying to make a working government 09:52 A good place or bad place? 09:52 An evil place. 09:53 :D 09:53 Disgusting, vile. 09:53 just like how the Homestead Federal Republic is the place from which I am 09:53 I am from Agrikesh 09:53 I am from Mahuset 09:53 I swear I've heard Smallia before, I'm friend was telling me about it.. 09:53 ? 09:53 Free Agrikesh! 09:53 I didn't start the HFR 09:53 I am from Hasanistan and Turkey 09:53 Ah 09:53 You seceding from Turkey, yay! 09:53 it was Jeff's idea, then he started the HFR Ba'ath party 09:54 No 09:54 Wait.. Who's the leader of smallia? 09:54 What are you seceding from? 09:54 Hi Lord. 09:54 Adolf Hitler 09:54 and I joined, and now I am the presiden 09:54 .... 09:54 I seceding from Kazahkstan 09:54 I'm seceding from the UK 09:54 Okay 09:54 I am seceding from various macronations 09:54 @Lord William Wade and Andrew Creed 09:54 Mainly US 09:54 William Wade? 09:54 Lord Of Mann, are you a Celtic Nationalist? 09:54 We only claim our own territory 09:54 I I'm seceding from the UK and the Netherlands 09:54 like the land we own as a family 09:55 Ah 09:55 We are seceding from only the UK, 09:55 I know William Wade.. just to be sure what does he look like? 09:55 William Wade 09:55 Mann is seceding from the Crown Dependencies 09:56 I know that William Wade! 09:56 @Luxor please make a e-bank with Delta 09:56 Volunteer Anti-Smallian Forces won't give out much info about his micronationalism whatever it is 09:56 I'll find out 09:56 Find out what? 09:56 William Wade was someone I wen't to camp with 09:56 PLG 09:56 Volunteer are you in the Smallian Revolution 09:56 PGL 09:56 No. 09:57 Does anyone know me in real life? 09:57 Why not? 09:57 WoooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo! 09:57 I want Smallia completely dissolved. 09:57 No Emiel, though I want to 09:57 So does Conner 09:57 William Wade, do he use this wiki? 09:57 He was the one who told me to make a micro nation. 09:57 Really? 09:57 Awesome! 09:58 He also said He ruled a place could Smallia? 09:58 Nice 09:58 What is PGL? 09:58 Lord Of Mann, this is when I begin to despise you. 09:58 Parent's Get Lost 09:58 I don't know him.. 09:58 He's not Smallian 09:59 sorry with my incorrected spelling 09:59 It's okay. 09:59 @Volunteer is this Anti-Smallian Forces like the French Forigen Legion 09:59 ? 10:00 @Volunteer ASF, it dosen't seem very constructive if all you do is come on here and criticise smallia 10:00 @Vounteer Any one from any country can join 10:00 ... 10:00 Is Anti Conner? 10:00 ARE YOU CONNER? 10:01 SaluteChicken I sent you a message 10:01 Who knows. 10:01 I would like a microwikia polination 10:01 :) 10:02 Time until Org.Uk explodes : WTF 10:02 xD 10:02 I wish I could go 10:03 Mahuset is to poor to host it :( 10:03 Everyone on Map Game go and play: User:LurkSAR/Map_Game 10:03 Me too 10:03 I wished it could be in the Netherlands 10:04 I wish I could to the Kingdom 10:05 Do you mean the Kingdom of the Netherlands, They suck 10:05 or Koninkrijk, Koninkrijk is Dutch for Kingdom. I use this term to refer to the entirity of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. The Netherlands and the Kingdom are different, the Netherlands is a part of the Kingdom. 10:05 What do you mean with kingdom them? 10:06 The Kingdom which the Netherlands is a part of 10:06 Koninkrijk 10:06 :D 10:06 What? 10:06 Hello 10:06 Wait....................... 10:06 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_of_the_Netherlands 10:06 Just registered this username so no else can. 10:06 Are you a suck puppet? 10:06 No 10:06 Suck Puppet? 10:06 Sock 10:07 Whoops xD 10:07 I'm writing an HFR explosive guide 10:07 Island of Man is ours! 10:07 Did I just leave? 10:07 Are you a Celtic Nationalist? 10:07 Do support independence of Aruba, Curaçao and Sint Maarten Mr. Hardy? 10:07 What;s a celtic nationalist? 10:08 ... 10:08 someone who wants everyone else gone? 10:08 Are you stupid? 10:08 I support independence of the Nederlands Antillen 10:08 Look it up. 10:08 10:08 Not everybody knows what everything, twonk 10:08 I support revival and independence of the Antilles too :) 10:08 Look it up. 10:08 *Is 10:08 You have google. 10:09 Keeping it is, is imperialist 10:09 It's when all Celtic nations solve into one nation. 10:09 Yep 10:09 Oh, Anti's racist 10:09 ??? 10:09 ...How is that racist. 10:09 It's nationalism. 10:09 He wants people who are not white out of the country.. 10:09 Don't you? 10:09 I never said that. 10:09 That's what it stands for 10:09 The Volunteer Anti-Smallian Forces never even advocated Celtic nationalism? 10:09 I explained Celtic Nationalism... 10:09 *;) 10:10 It isn't racism. 10:10 It's nationalism. 10:10 RACIST! 10:10 There is a difference. 10:10 He never even supported Celtic nationalism 10:10 Smallia, Celts are whites 10:10 I ask Lord of Mann if he was a celtic nationalist... 10:10 Not to mention that Smallia called Arabs "Kebabs"... 10:11 Which IS racist... 10:11 No it's not 10:11 Calling Arabs Kebabs? 10:11 10:11 It is racist. 10:11 Advocing a pan-Celtic state doesn't mean minorities would be kicked out of the new Celtic state 10:11 LOL 10:11 Yeah cause Kebabs are so bad 10:11 Everything is racist no a days :| 10:11 *now 10:11 Most right-wing Brits are just paranoided 10:12 I didn't call Arabs Kebabs 10:12 Idiot 10:12 What IF I called British Tea Heads? 10:12 Go ahead 10:12 Isn't that racist? 10:12 No 10:12 It's stereotypical. 10:12 I'm a cheesehead 10:12 xD 10:12 Back. 10:12 I'm a burger-vodkahead 10:12 ...what 10:12 :D 10:12 American Slavic? 10:13 Yessir. 10:13 Hm. 10:13 :D 10:13 a Cheesehead is someone who comes out Alkmaar 10:13 I am a Guinnesshead-Teahead. :d 10:13 Irish British? 10:13 Yes. 10:13 xD 10:13 Guinness, I don't get it 10:13 I think Irish are Paddies. 10:13 Not Guinnessheads. 10:14 I think there should be a state for Irish in England 10:14 Why 10:14 Anglo-Irish 10:14 England shouldn't control any part of Ireland. 10:14 Dumb Idiot: 4 DAYS AND THE WORLD WILL END 10:14 No 10:14 Ireland is Ireland, Birtian is Britian. 10:14 Same reason Scotland and Wales should be independent. 10:14 21-8=/=4 10:15 @VASF, why do you want everything to be independant 10:15 I disagree with welsh independence 10:15 I agree with it 10:15 What's wrong with Welsh Independence? 10:15 I'm welsh for example, and not a lot of people want to be independant 10:15 I support it. 10:15 Exactly. 10:15 Brain washed. 10:15 because if people don't want it, there's no point having it 10:15 How am i brainwashed again? 10:15 but i agree with northern irish idependence 10:16 *independence 10:16 Why, I've heard that view but no reasons for it 10:16 Are you aware that your homeland is in control of the same people who barged in 200 something years after Christ and killed off the Britons? 10:16 independence for the UK 10:16 Make the UK un-united 10:16 I mean, why not unification with Ireland 10:16 Raped, pillaged, and killed? 10:16 10:16 I agree with Mann 10:16 @VASF, that was a long time ago 10:16 True. 10:17 But still. 10:17 You want UNION with them? 10:17 INDEPENDENT HOLLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:17 Sealand, Austenasia, Wales, Agrikesh, Dalton, Scotland, England, Cornwall and others 10:17 They're still trying to take control of the whole of the British Isles. 10:17 Giving Wales independence is like USA giving independence to California or Texas 10:17 Texas wants independence 10:17 Do you speak Welsh, HFRGOV? 10:17 California was independent 10:17 @VASF, yes i do 10:17 why 10:17 Speak some 10:18 But you aren't speaking it. 10:18 http://wales.gov.uk 10:18 I can't speak Gaelic, any form. 10:18 Why? 10:18 It was forced out of the tounges of my ancestors. 10:18 Cymraeg means Welsh? 10:18 what 10:18 Yes Slav 10:18 @Slav, yep 10:18 bye 10:18 How do you spell it? :P 10:18 cymraeg means welsh lang 10:18 I'm Scottish-Irish. 10:18 say* 10:18 I can't speak Gaelic, not many people can anymore 10:18 pronounce * 10:19 There is a reason. 10:19 I'll do a pronunciation 10:19 here we go: 10:19 Mahuset.com is in Dutch and in English 10:19 Coomriew 10:19 People were killed in Ireland for not saying their name in English. 10:19 Impressive... 10:19 That's why I speak English. 10:19 but the oo being kind of u/oo/y 10:19 If people want me gone, I'll go. 10:19 Go then. 10:19 @Andrew, it's just VASF 10:20 But as I said... 10:20 Brits are the ones who orchestrated the killing of Celtic culture. 10:20 Anti-Smallia must be someone on this wiki already 10:20 VASF are like Egyptians.. they want the gov't to resign, but as soon as it will happen, they will realize it was a mistake 10:20 your not every nice anti 10:20 Up into the 1920's 10:21 HFR Yr wyf o'r 10:21 GO SMALLIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:21 Emiel. 10:21 :-D 10:21 Yes? 10:21 Why does everybody like Smallia? 10:21 What has Smallia done for you? 10:21 HFR being the proper noun so it goes at the front 10:21 Beside start 3,000 conflicts. 10:21 HFR Yr wyf o'r 10:21 @VASF, just cus they haven't done anything for us, dosen't mean they've done anything against 10:22 They have, though. 10:22 @Slav, meaning I'm from the HFR 10:22 nice :D 10:22 Smallia, what ever happened to you killing yourself? 10:22 Didn't you threaten to do that like 100 times? 10:22 10:22 the text meaning Homestead People With the world 10:23 Nice COA 10:23 in our spirit of co-operation 10:23 I like it too 10:23 thanks emiel 10:23 What does everybody think of Aldy? 10:24 My dear friends, I'm happy to announce that Klause's 2nd account has been blocked 10:24 User:Zourough 10:24 Pobl=People Tyddyn=Homestead Gyda'=with (impersonal noun) 'r=the (followed by impersonal noun) Byd or spelt bydd=world 10:24 there's a gramatical explenation 10:24 YAY! 10:25 Now on to his main account 10:25 Why do you hate Klause? 10:25 :D :D 10:25 because he's been trolling 10:25 Because he is a troll 10:25 and then accused me of cyberbullying him 10:25 What he do? 10:25 trollololol 10:25 Thread:51136 10:25 Does anyonne like my COA?: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121206161848/micronations/images/9/9f/Mahuset_coa.png 10:25 nice CoA 10:25 Yes 10:25 Nice CoA 10:25 look: Thread:51136 10:25 :-D 10:25 Awesome CoA 10:26 Anyways. 10:26 Death to Klause 10:26 well that was a quick turnaround 10:26 ^ 10:27 Anti-Smallia, you have an opinion? 10:27 Eh. 10:28 On Klause 10:28 not really 10:28 Ah 10:28 Death to Klause yo 10:28 what say you VASF 10:29 Ah 10:29 Nice COA Em... A little bit unprofessional tho.. 10:29 Bye everyone~ 10:29 the yellow line 10:29 I think this is Klaus 10:29 I know that :( 10:29 indeed 10:29 He left immediately after we started to talk about him 10:30 Someone go tell here Thread:51136 that User:November_Klause isn't blocked yet.. It's his #1 account. 10:31 Smallia.... New account? 10:31 Hi 10:32 Who here is anti-Klaise? 10:32 Me 10:32 Me. 10:32 look at the comments Micronationalist left MicroWiki:User_rights_requests 10:32 to me and Seb 10:33 Me 10:33 that;s nasty 10:33 they're nice comments though... 10:33 oh, sorry 10:33 i didn't look 10:33 i just assumed they were bad cus everyone's a troll nowadays 10:34 he was like I will vote for you if you "RECOGNIZE BIR TAWIL" 10:34 Me and Seb said yes. :P 10:36 User:Smallia 10:36 Who the hell is Message_Wall:SaluteDack 10:37 everyone is a SaluteBird these days... 10:37 SaluteEagle, SaluteRooster, SaluteSparrow... 10:37 SaluteWaterfowl. 10:37 Hi Hasan. 10:38 Hi 10:38 Has anyone heard of guava 10:39 It is amazing :D 10:40 Hi Hasan 10:40 Brb 10:41 Hi slavania 10:42 The chat keeps freezing 10:43 Volunteer Anti-Smallian Forces, whos is that? 10:43 I don't know 10:45 Greetings. 10:45 Hi 10:45 Hello Emiel. 10:45 back 10:45 hi Sebastian 10:45 Hello Ed. 10:46 Andrew, that Anti Smallian force looks dodgy, did you make it (I'm only asking because you edited it but I doubt it) 10:46 Me and John are writing the "HFR GUIDE TO CLANDESTINE WEAPONS MANAFACTURE" 10:46 They're Psyops so they're almost definitely going to 'troll' you. 10:47 The thing they feed off is a reaction, so that's the thing you can't give them. 10:47 Wait, that's not Andrew... 10:47 There must be a website called MicroUniversity 10:47 A site to learn starting a micronation 10:48 We're setting up that. 10:48 Really? Can i help? 10:49 Sure, if you want! 10:49 :-D 10:49 I have nothing against people who want to help me out with things. 10:50 Can someone explain to me who Smallia is... 10:50 The User:Smallia by the way. 10:50 Not Andrew's Smallia. 10:50 Unless he is Andrew...... 10:50 Confusing! 10:50 :D 10:50 He is Andrew :| 10:50 Really? 10:50 Yes 10:50 Then how come he's not using the Emperor Andrew account? 10:51 I don't know 10:51 btw with what can i help? 10:51 Well, helping us make the website, giving us idea. 10:51 ideas* 10:51 We need bits that are exclusive to nations who have joined the organisation. 10:52 There will be a starting area. 10:52 User:Smallia 10:52 And an exclusive area, where things like learning West Germanic will be available. 10:52 It is like a social network? 10:52 Nope, just a website. 10:52 What do you mean with bits then? 10:53 Well, there will be bits where you can learn about and how to create micronations 10:53 Then, there will also be member exclusive areas 10:53 Where you can learn more exclusive bits. 10:53 But to get into those areas, you must be a member, and to be a member you must join the organisation. 10:53 http://micronations.webs.com 10:53 they do that 10:53 MicroWiki:User_rights_requests#Fallschirmj.C3.A4ger.C2.A0.28Contributions.29 please vote for me! 10:53 Can i have a link? 10:54 We haven't started yet Emiel. 10:54 It is all on paper at the moment. 10:54 I've got Sean working on the voting for it. 10:54 Since I am now High Reeve of the Empire. 10:54 Oh, Can i join the organisation then? 10:54 MicroWiki:User_rights_requests#Fallschirmj.C3.A4ger.C2.A0.28Contributions.29 can you guys vote for me. 10:55 And yes, I guess you can Emiel, but we have some rules. 10:55 What are the rules? 10:55 You cannot be a mean nations, i.e always having wars etc. 10:55 Ok 10:55 You must be friendly and respectful to other users in and out of the organisation. 10:55 Ok 10:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB5ugo38uQk 10:56 That are good rules 10:57 I like the music Ed ^_^ 10:57 :D 10:57 It was the next item on the playlis 10:58 Is it a good idea to translate Mahuset.com in my conlang? 10:59 your choice 11:00 You own a radiostation Ed? 11:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB5ugo38uQk 11:01 We operate one 11:02 we have a longwave transmitter of power up to 600 watts 11:02 but our liscence only permits up to 400w 11:02 then We have an HF transmitter with 860w power, but that's for emergency comms 11:03 and then we've got a yaesu VHF transmitter for the 2 meter band 11:03 Did anyone of your neighbors actually hear this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhdotJphyi0 11:05 yep 11:05 we broadcast to north herefordshire 11:05 And they know it was you... 11:05 sorry i thought the link was a link to a radio broadcast 11:06 right, but with the explosion, it's on our compound 11:06 I honestly can't stand this new YouTube layout. 11:06 we don't really have many neighbours, that was done at the eastern end of the HFR, about 1km away from houses 11:06 Hello 11:06 Hi Aryvart 11:06 Okk.. And the radio station is real? People listen to it in HFR? 11:06 not so much in HFR 11:07 but it can be picked up throughout north herefordshire 11:07 Harsh, Is it a good idea to translate www.mahuset.com to Mahusetan? 11:07 I'm Narendra Singh Rana. Official Secretary of Aryavart of Microstate and lesser recognized affairs. 11:07 do I need new account? 11:07 or I can use this common Aryavart account? 11:07 Hey Harsh. 11:08 It's amazing what the .org think of you. 11:08 Hello Fallschirmjäger. I'm Narendra 11:08 I would be using this account now... 11:08 Oh it's not Harsh, I get it. 11:08 On 9th Emperor would decide if I would be permanent or not... 11:08 My bad, greetings Narenda, may I call you Narenda? 11:09 k :) 11:09 Great. 11:09 Well, if you didn't know allready, I am a good friend of Harsh. 11:09 oh 11:09 who are you? 11:09 I'm Sebastian Schriber, he probably hasn't talked about me. 11:10 He has more important things. 11:10 Ah.. 11:10 I was told only of Harry and Luxor... 11:10 What Micronation are you from? 11:10 I am President of Luciania and High Reeve of the Saxon Empire, of which Harsh still has close ties with. 11:10 Reeve? 11:10 I used to be fully integrated into the Saxon Empire, now I have no nation in it, I am just a very High Official. 11:10 Saxon empire, I know it... 11:10 It is our only allay.... 11:11 It's a title in the Saxon Empire, I am like the Emperors right hand man. 11:11 So, you are from Saxon Empire... 11:11 I am, yes. 2012 12 08